


Rehearsal

by Ambitiouz



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambitiouz/pseuds/Ambitiouz
Summary: When Najwa and Maggie has to do the van scene they are not prepared for the feelings that come to the surface, carefully hidden deep within.This is a Najggie fic!
Relationships: Najwa/Maggie zurena Zulema/Macarena
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Najwa/Maggie fic BUT I want to make one thing clear:  
> I do NOT ship these two people irl - they are women with their own lives which they are free to live whichever way they like. 
> 
> This fanfic is just something I wrote for fun and I'm dedicating it my chaotic putas ratas who make my days infinitely better. 
> 
> ENJOY and don't forget to leave a comment when you're done! ;)

Najwa takes a nervous look around the stage of the van, her eyes eventually falling on her co-star Maggie who is busy being pampered by the makeup-artist. Their much-talked-about sex scene is coming up and Najwa can feel her palms getting sweaty from just the thought. The fact that Maggie looks completely unbothered doesn’t help. 

“Okay, take your positions” The director calls and the two actresses get ready for their scene. Najwa repeats her lines in her head like a mantra and almost misses the way that Maggie smiles at her reassuringly. She smiles back. 

“Aaand action”

The room goes silent as Najwa goes up to the counter to grab a bottle of water. She can see Maggie approaching while she drinks and when she turns back around the blonde is standing right in front of her. Najwa watches as her right hand comes up, her finger starting to stroke the bridge of her nose. Najwa can’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable and she forgets for a moment that she is acting, making a face of uncertainty. She lets out a little laugh at the absurdity of the situation and since no one has yelled cut she assumes it’s alright. But the longer that Maggie keeps tracing the outline of her face, wearing that silly grin, Najwa begins to feel something stirring in the pit of her stomach. Maggie suddenly stops grinning and adapts a serious look, the tension having everyone in the room at the edge of their seat, including Najwa who proceeds to look deeply into the other woman’s eyes, searching them. They stare at one another for a long moment, neither daring to breathe until Najwa remembers it’s her line.

“No vamos a follar” she says, trying to sound and look convincing. She keeps her face neutral when Maggie laughs then says her line. “And you think I want to fuck with you?” Najwa responds by nodding slowly, her lips pursed, thinking _‘Yes, I do.’_

She keeps watching and listening as Maggie continues to say her lines, reaching the end with the famous “Fine, let’s go sleep”  
This is it. Najwa feels her stomach tightening as she watches the blonde turn around, wearing that ridiculous smirk on her face. She can’t in the moment tell if it’s her or Zulema who suddenly feels the need to grab the other woman but she doesn’t really care.

Before she has the chance to think twice she reaches out and grabs Maggie by the hair using her right hand then switching to her left. In the meantime Najwa bites her own lip in anticipation, feeling the adrenaline rushing through her. Their relationship had been tense lately, mainly because of the fighting scenes where at one point they found themselves unable to separate their real selves from their characters. It was a taking a heavy toll on the both of them and Najwa wasn’t sure about Maggie’s thoughts on it but the tension was sometimes prone to becoming more of the… sexual nature. 

Najwa attaches her lips on the blonde’s ear and feels a flutter in her stomach at the gasp that erupts from the other woman. She proceeds to stick her tongue in, something that wasn’t necessary for the scene but by the way that Maggie is suddenly moaning she doesn’t seem to mind. Najwa briefly forgets about the cameras as she places her hand on Maggie’s hip, feeling the warm skin even on top of the fabric. Someone is telling her to move her hand to Maggie’s front and she takes too long to respond so Maggie grabs her hand and guides it to her front, leaving Najwa with a warm feeling in her chest. 

They have to cut there but resume after a moments break. It goes rather smooth and Najwa is both relieved and somehow disappointed that they don’t seem to need that many takes. She catches Maggie’s eye after the latter comes back from the bathroom and she seems to be avoiding eye contact. Najwa is wondering what that means. She is both curious and scared to find out. 

“Okay, you know what comes up next, Najwa are you ready for some serious action?” 

Najwa rolls her eyes at the comment and she and Maggie are once again standing close together. As soon as the camera starts rolling they both get in character and Najwa only hesitates for a couple of seconds before she unceremoniously stuffs her hand inside Maggie’s shorts, not prepared for the feeling of warmth hitting her. She tries to ignore it as she starts to move her arm, her hand resting on the blonde’s thigh. But then Maggie moves her body so that Najwa’s hand is suddenly on top of her panties and Najwa recoils as she comes into contact with her underwear but not after having registered the dampness. She seeks eye contact but Maggie only rests her head on her shoulder, gasping for dear life as Najwa keeps pretending to finger her. A thought strikes her then and she grabs the other woman’s chin, forcing her to face her. 

_“Miramé”_ Najwa says in a breathless whisper, not caring that she is going off script. Maggie looks at her with her mouth agape, her eyes half-lidded in feigned pleasure. When the director yells cut they both keep staring at each other for a few more seconds before Maggie breaks the eye contact. 

Najwa can’t help but feel like Maggie is acting strangely. She is usually very talkative and loves to make jokes but right now she is quiet, observing the room as people are talking in the background, the director giving them a few pointers. When Najwa tries to make eye contact once again Maggie refuses to meet it and she wonders if she has made the other woman uncomfortable. The thought makes her sad.

“Maggie..” Najwa wants to check that everything is alright between them but she doesn’t have the time as the director wants them to finish the next part. They get through it pretty easily, Najwa quite enjoying the dancing. When they are finished for the day she takes a deep breath of air in relief, the tension haven given her a stomach ache. They still have parts of the scene left to film and Najwa doesn’t know if she looks forward to it or not. 

Her trailer is not far from the set and she goes to take a shower and grab something to eat. After a couple of hours Najwa gets bored and downs a few shot of tequila. She looks down at her hands, remembering the scene and the way that Maggie felt underneath her hands. That’s when she notices that one of her rings are missing. 

“Mierda” she sighs and gets up, putting on a trench coat on top of her silk robe. The set is empty and the “van” part is only lit up by the colourful lights hanging across the windows. Najwa begins to look for the ring, looking particularly in the kitchen. She is bent over, her eyes skimming the floor for anything shiny when a voice has her almost jumping into the air.

“Looking for this?” 

Najwa stands up and turns around to see her co-star holding up one of her rings, the silver band glinting in the dark. Maggie is wearing a dark grey hoodie and her hair is tied up in a messy bun. Her sweatpants are hanging off her hips and Najwa can’t help but appreciate the sight.

“Joder, thanks Rubia” Najwa smiles as the blonde dumps the ring in her hand. 

Maggie chuckles and their eyes meet. 

_“Rubia_ ….. you haven’t called me that before. In private I mean” 

Najwa blinks a few times as she had not even realised that she had used the nickname. She thanks whatever gods that the lights are off because she can feel her face redden. She swallows and laughs nervously. 

“Well, there’s a first for everything” 

Maggie smiles at her response and Najwa puts the ring on her finger then buries her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

“How did you know I would be here?” 

Maggie shrugs, her arms crossing over her shoulder as she leans against the door frame.

“Lucky guess. You weren’t in your trailer so I figured you might be here” 

Najwa only nods in response. 

“Well, thanks again. I should probably go to bed” 

She can feel Maggie following her with her eyes as she passes by her in the door and after taking a few more steps the other woman is speaking.

“It was rather intense…… wasn’t it” 

It’s more of a statement rather than a question and Najwa stops dead in her tracks. So, Maggie wants to have this conversation after all. Vale. She turns around and walks back the few steps until they are face to face, leaving only a couple of feet between them.

“I’m sorry if I stepped over the line. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable” Najwa starts to apologize, something she wanted to do earlier but didn’t have the opportunity to. She watches in relief as Maggie smiles at her, showing off the dimples in her cheeks.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable” 

She begins to scuff her foot on the ground, her eyes momentarily dropping down for a moment before they flit back up to Najwa who suddenly feel like the temperature has been raised by several degrees. 

“Good, I’m glad” Najwa responds. Her coat feels too tight all of a sudden and her palms are getting sticky in her pockets. 

“Wanna rehearse the scene again?” 

Najwa is surprised at the question and she really just wants to go to bed but the hopeful look on Maggie’s face has her reconsidering. 

“I ,- alright” She says and remembers then that she’s only wearing her satin robe underneath the coat, having assumed she wouldn’t meet anybody here so late. But it’s too warm for her to keep it on so she removes the coat, placing it on a chair in the corner. Maggie is already standing ready in the kitchen, a lopsided grin on her face.

“Okay, from where do you wanna start?” 

Najwa thinks for a moment, biting her lower lip.

“Ummm, what part do you struggle with the most?” She asks, curious to hear Maggie’s answer on this. 

“Heh, well.. let’s start from “I want to touch your face-part”” 

_Ignoring my question eh Rubia? Hm. Vale, I’ll let it go, for now._ Najwa can feel herself getting into character as they resume their position and when Maggie starts tracing her nose with her pointer finger she wants to open her mouth and bite it. They say both of their lines and this time when Najwa grabs Maggie’s hair she is using more force than the previous times and she can tell that the gasp coming from the other woman is real. Najwa wastes no time in pushing Maggie towards the counter and when she attaches her lips to her ear, the blonde lets out a shaky breath. Najwa grabs a portion of hair and moves it to the side and then sucks on Maggie’s neck, the other woman moaning just like she is supposed to. 

Najwa then decides to be a little daring and she starts sucking on the flesh beneath her but not hard enough to leave marks. She hears a sharp intake of air coming from Maggie and hesitates for a moment, waiting to see her reaction. But Maggie only grabs her arm and pulls it toward her front, like the script says and Najwa feels comfortable to continue. The temperature rises a few degrees as Najwa spins the other woman around so that they are now face to face. Maggie looks directly into her eyes and Najwa swallows hard because either it’s a trick of the light or Maggie is excited. Her eyes are wide and her pupils dilated. 

“You OK to continue?” Najwa checks again, not wanting to overstep the boundaries. She is actually happy to see Maggie nodding and smiling in assurance. “Vale, I’m gonna put my hand in your pants now” In any other situation this comment would’ve made them both laugh but right now they are almost trembling from nervousness. Najwa keeps looking into the blonde’s eyes while slowly reaching her hand into Maggie’s sweatpants. She is once again struck by how warm the other woman is as her fingers brush against the skin on her thigh. Suddenly it’s like the time stops as they’re both lost in each other’s eyes, that is until Maggie clears her throat.

“I think, you’re supposed to, you know” She gestures to Najwa’s arm which is still. Najwa is momentarily confused until she remembers what they are doing. 

“Right,-“ She starts making the movement and immediately Maggie’s face transforms in front of her, causing Najwa’s mouth to fall open at the sight. Maggie is moaning, her face concentrated in pleasure. Najwa can’t help but to think that the blonde is exaggerating on purpose, the way she bites her own lip before letting out another loud, high pitched moan that makes Najwa’s knees go weak.

“Ah! Zulema!” 

Najwa feels like she’s hit by lightning at the exclamation and when Maggie opens her eyes briefly while smirking at her she knows they’re about to cross the line. Najwa stops her movements and Maggie goes silent, their eyes locked in a staring duel. It’s so silent you can hear a pin drop.

Najwa can feel her hand twitching and she watches Maggie’s reaction carefully. When her hand slowly begins to inch closer to her center, the blonde’s breathing starts to quicken. Najwa gives her time to protest, to push her away but all Maggie does is stare at her with her mouth slightly open, her eyes glazed over. Najwa’s fingers reach the hem of her panties and after having waited another moment, she dips her hand into her underwear and her fingers are immediately coated in wetness. The silence is interrupted by a simultaneous gasp coming from both women and Najwa has to pause for a moment to take in the reality of the situation. 

“We shouldn’t,-“ Najwa starts.

“No” 

“Do you want me to stop?” Najwa whispers, her face so close to Maggie’s that their lips are almost touching. Maggie lets her eyes drop to the other woman’s lips and licks her own in anticipation. 

“Najwa.. “ Her name comes out in a breathless whisper and Najwa is not sure that she can stop even if Maggie would tell her to. 

“Yes?” 

“Touch me” 

That’s all that Najwa needs to hear before she immediately starts circling Maggie’s clit using her index and forefinger. She’s so wet. 

Maggie starts breathing faster and she can no longer resist the temptation of kissing the older woman, earning a soft “mpfh” from the brunette as their lips meet. The kiss is soft and tender, nothing like Najwa would ever have imagined with the blonde but she is not complaining. Maggie moans into her mouth when she adds pressure to her clit and Najwa shudders at the sound. 

“Go.. inside..” Maggie pleads and Najwa is not one to let a woman down so she immediately buries two of her fingers inside the blonde who gasps and lets her head fall back. Najwa is not really happy with their  
current position and besides there is a bed available just a few feet away. Ignoring Maggie’s protests, she removes her fingers and pulls the woman by the arm until they’re in front of the bed. Before Maggie has a chance to react Najwa pushes her so that she lands on the mattress with a thud. 

Worried that she might’ve used excess force Najwa checks with the blonde to see that everything is okay. Maggie’s eyes are wide with desire. 

“You don’t have to be so gentle with me Najwa” 

Something goes off in her head and Najwa feels herself transform. She suddenly grabs Maggie’s wrists, holding them on each side of her head. Leaning down she uses her body weight to hold the other woman down. 

“Are you sure about that…… _Rubia?”_

The nickname does not get missed by Maggie whose eyes get impossibly wider at the implication. They seem to be falling into their characters and she doesn’t really mind. At all. Meanwhile Najwa is waiting for her response, her hair falling down around her face like a curtain.

“Fuck me” 

Najwa’s eyes narrow and for a second Maggie is almost scared that she will get up and leave. But then Najwa begins to pull at her hoodie, gesturing for her to take it off. She takes off her hoodie and t-shirt, leaving her only in her bra. 

“Take off your pants” Najwa orders and watches Maggie like a hawk when she proceeds to hook her fingers into the waistline, pulling her pants down slowly. Maggie is now left in only her underwear and she looks at Najwa who is still dressed in her satin robe. 

Maggie wants to rip it off but Najwa has other ideas as she pushes her down and begin to lay kisses on her neck, dragging her tongue over her pulse point. Her hands reach behind her back and Maggie takes the hint, arching her back slightly so that Najwa can unclasp her bra. The bra is thrown somewhere on the floor and soon her panties join them. Maggie closes her eyes as she feels Najwa entering her again, her legs spreading wider to take them in fully. Najwa kisses down her chest, nipping at her collarbone before moving to her breast. The feeling of Najwa’s tongue on her nipple has Maggie rolling her hips, trying to take the woman in deeper. Najwa then gets up on her knees so that she can watch herself fucking the woman in front of her, her fingers picking up speed until she’s pounding into her. Her other hand grabs one of her breasts, pinching and playing with a nipple. Maggie has her eyes shut and her moans get louder and louder, her face twisted in pleasure. She is grabbing onto the sheets and when she suddenly feels Najwa’s tongue at her she lets out a small shriek. Maggie then opens her eyes and is not prepared for the sight that meets her. Najwa is lying between her legs, her tongue lapping away at her cunt as though she is enjoying her last meal. 

_“Oh.. God”_

Najwa smirks at the blonde’s reaction and then she feels a fist forming in her hair, pushing her head down further. Najwa replaces her fingers with her tongue and has to use both her hands to hold Maggie’s hips down as the woman begins thrashing beneath her. The blonde is canting “oh, oh” over and over and Najwa can feel by the way her thighs are trembling that she is close. The thought of Maggie cumming on her tongue has her clit pulsating madly. She lets Maggie’s hip go and plunges her own hand into her underwear, rubbing her clit furiously. She keeps focusing on using her tongue on Maggie, her tongue thrusting in and out of her until the blonde starts spasming from her orgasm. 

“AH Najwa!” 

Just as she hears her own name being called Najwa pinches her own clit and it sends her over the edge as well. She gasps loudly, a sharp intake of air as the orgasm hits her and she plops her head down on the mattress, still lying between Maggie’s legs. For a moment all that can be heard is their breathing as they both struggle to come down from their high. Najwa recovers first and crawls up to the blonde, lying next to her. Maggie’s hair is sticking to her forehead and her body is covered in a fine layer of sweat. 

“So, we did that” Maggie interrupts the silence and Najwa turns her head to look at her, their eyes meeting. A few moments pass while neither of them say anything before Najwa starts to chuckle, Maggie joining her soon after. Pretty soon they erupt into laughter and Maggie can feel her chest growing warm when Najwa throws her arm over her waist, holding her. 

“I’m too tired to go back to my trailer” She announces, her eyes drifting shut. 

“Poor Ivan will have a heart attack tomorrow morning” Maggie responds and they laugh again at the image that appear in their minds. She looks down at Najwa who is resting her head on her shoulder and dips her own head down for a kiss. The room is filled with the sound of kisses until Najwa has to pause for air. 

“Let him.. we could use a better producer anyway” 

***

THE END


End file.
